


Drabble Prompt: Zip Me

by quid_est



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quid_est/pseuds/quid_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Molly and Irene figure out what they do and don't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Prompt: Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

> From [Jude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/works): Mollrene, one of them dresses the other. May or may not be canon in a giant sprawling what-have-you that I swear to god I will actually write down one day.

“Do you ever... not?”

Irene arrived five minutes ago; Molly’s trousers are already in shreds on the floor. Irene blinks. “Did I say you could speak?” 

“No, Mistress. I apologize, Mistress.” Their arrangement: no longer a transaction, but still a protocol. Molly isn’t sure what else it is. She lifts her chin to take the gag, feels instead a caress on her cheek. Barehanded. Irene doesn’t do skin-to-skin.

“Do you?” Molly nods. Breaks the rules. Makes eye contact. 

Irene carefully buttons Molly’s blouse, smoothes it over her shoulders. “Well then. What do people do?”

Molly smiles, feeling tears start. “Coffee?”


End file.
